mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Scorpio Milo
a fictional character from the manga Saint Seiya, authored by Japanese mangaka Masami Kurumada, and later adapted to anime. He is the guardian of the 8th House in the Sanctuary, the Scorpio Temple. Personality and background Kurumada introduced Milo in vol.7 of his manga. Though in the manga the first Gold Saints introduced are Aiolia and Saga, Kurumada didn't revealed their rank until further volumes. The first Gold Saint he introduced revealing his rank was Virgo Shaka, in vol.5. In the anime adaptation, these introductions occur in the same manner, although Shaka's is delayed and the first Gold Saint that appeared fully wearing a Gold Cloth was Scorpio Milo. Milo is the Scorpio Gold Saint. Since his main technique inflicts immense pain to its victims, Milo always gives his opponents the option to either surrender, or become insane due to the unbearable pain. He also sees great importance in the pride of the Gold Saints and seems to be always ready to clean the name of his companions. Even so, he is a noble warrior who can admit defeat even against a weaker or inferior enemy. Since Milo fought Hyoga, he spoke to Aquarius Camus in a way that led the fans to believe they were close friends. Apparently, this was made official since the anime adaptation of the Hades arc of the manga included more interaction between them and they are depicted as friends in Saint Seiya Episode G. Plot overview The Sanctuary arc Milo is first seen at the Scorpio Temple, where he confronted Pegasus Seiya and Dragon Shiryu. The two Bronze Saints were no match for Milo's power. First they were set back by his Restriction, and later injured by his Scarlet Needle. When both of them had lost the will to fight, Cygnus Hyoga, along with an unconscious Andromeda Shun, arrived at the Scorpio House where he challenged the Gold Saint. In the manga, however, Hyoga came before Seiya and Shiryu could start to fight. Milo attacked Hyoga with his Restriction technique, although it had no effect in the Cygnus Saint because Hyoga's body was being protected by ice. After his first attack was ineffective, Milo started to use his Scarlet Needle. Hyoga could do nothing against Milo's speed, and after almost all his attacks failed to injure the Gold Saint, a nearly senseless Hyoga awakened his seventh sense and launched an Aurora Thunder Attack on Milo. At the same time, Milo attacked Hyoga with the last Scarlet Needle, Antares. Hyoga dropped to the floor after he received Antares. Looking down at Hyoga, Milo saw that he was trying to crawl to the next House. After seeing this, the Gold Saint realized that Hyoga's attack had frozen his Gold Cloth in the fifteen places that corresponded to the stars of Scorpio. Milo realized Hyoga had hit him just as he received Antares, and if he had not been wearing his Gold Cloth, he would probably have died first. Milo admitted his defeat, and after he stopped Hyoga's bleeding, he allowed him to go to the next House. After the battle in the Twelve Houses ended, to atone for his actions, Milo used his own blood to repair the Cygnus Bronze Cloth. The Hades In the Hades Arc, Milo is shown at the Pope hall talking with Athena, she tells him that a Saint has come to the Sanctuary, in order to help them defeat Hades. After this revelation, Milo decides to return to the Scorpio House to watch over it. However, as he exits, a cosmos attack arrives at the Hall and injures the new arrived Saint. At that moment, Milo realizes that the new saint is none other than Gemini Kanon. Angered, the Gold Saint demands to Kanon to leave the Sanctuary, after Kanon refuses, Milo attacks him with his Scarlet Needle. Due to the commotion, Athena enters the room and is horrified after seeing the scene. She tells Milo that Kanon is now their friend and that she has forgiven him. However, Milo only responds that even if she has forgiven Kanon, all the other Saints would never forgive Kanon after what he had done as the Sea Dragon General. Kanon urged Milo to finish his attack for he would not leave even if he became crazy or died, Milo attacked Kanon with Antares. After he finished, Kanon fell into a bloody mess in the ground. Milo apologized to Athena and walked to the exit, but before he could exit, Kanon rose and asked him if he would leave Athena with an enemy. Milo only said that in that room there was no enemy, only a fellow Gold Saint, Gemini Kanon. After Milo finally returned to the Scorpio house, Kanon told Athena that Milo had only been testing his loyalty, and that the last attack was not Antares, but a fake hit which stopped his hemorrhage (similar to what he did to cure Hyoga in the Sanctuary Arc). Latter in the Arc, he arrived to the Virgo House to finally stop Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus, and Capricorn Shura after they have killed Virgo Shaka using the forbidden technique, Athena Exclamation. Milo attacked the three former Gold Saints using 14 of his Scarlet Needles on each one of them, but when he was going to use Antares, Saga attacked him by using his Galaxian Explosion technique. The three spectres threatened to kill all the Saints present at the Virgo House using once more the Athena Exclamation. Scorpio Milo, Aries Mu, and Leo Aiolia prepared to attack the spectres with the same technique. The two groups unleashed the Athena Exclamation and instantly the infinite power destroyed the Virgo House. The power of the two attacks was so even that they did not move at all. Eventually, the combined power of these two attacks was deflected by Dragon Shiryu (in the anime, it was by the combined power of all 4 Bronze Saints). Athena beckons the two parties to stop fighting and come to the Pope Hall. Athena tells the fallen Gold Saints that they no longer have to suffer and commits suicide (secretly invoking the 8th sense as told by Virgo Shaka in the petals he sent her). When Mu, Aiolia and Milo arrived to Hades' castle, they faced Wyvern Rhadamanthys, one of the three Judges of Hell. To their shock, Rhadamanthys easily overpowered the three of them, because Hades' castle is under his will and cosmo - all Saints have their power reduced to 1/10th. Even after receiving their combined attacks, he defeats all three of them easily using his Greatest Caution technique, and throws them into the abyss to Hell. When Seiya was cast into the frozen Hell where those who dare to defy the gods are kept, he saw Mu, Aiolia and Milo trapped in there as well, apparently dead. However, upon Athena's arrival to Hell, they were revived by her power, and broke free. The three arrived to the Wailing Wall, the gateway to Elysion, where Virgo Shaka and Libra Dohko had already arrived before. Milo using a Libra nunchaku attempted to break the Wailing Wall along with the other Gold Saints, who also wielded Libra Weapons. However, they failed and eventually they had to gather all 12 Gold Cloths and Saints, to sacrifice themselves to open this gateway, and allow the Bronze Saints to reach Elysion - the paradise of the Gods - the true home of Hades. Power and abilities Milo had mastered the 7th sense, so he is able to move freely at the speed of light. It is also implied that he reached the 8th sense to wake up in Cocytos. His fighting style seems to rely upon quick movements. His secret techniques are * : Milo uses his Cosmo energy to stop the movements of his opponents. * : Milo launches a crimson needle to 14 parts of the body to poison opponents, make them bleed, and scream in pain, losing their 5 senses in the process. The attack is impossible to divert or defend against. Each needle represents one of the stars of the Scorpio constellation. He can shoot however many needles he wants at the same time up to 14 and even in multiple targets. The holes of the needles draw a miniature of the Scorpio constellation on the body of the victim. The final attack of the Scarlet Needle and the main point of Scorpio is . If the rival has not yet been defeated after 14 Scarlet Needles, Milo uses Antares. Whoever receives 14 Scarlet Needles and Antares will die. However if the Antares is not delivered, the victim might survive and gradually recover over a period of a few days given the massive blood loss. It is hinted that the Antares is a close range technique, so Milo delivers it directly on the victim's body instead of launching it like the other Scarlet Needles. Cloth, constellation and Temple Milo's guardian constellation is Scorpio, and his Gold Cloth represents it and its associated myth : The scorpion Hera sent to kill the fabled hunter Orion. The temple he guarded was known both in manga and the anime adaptation as TenKatsuKyuu, the "Temple of the Celestial Scorpion". Previous Saints In the sidestory Saint Seiya Lost Canvas the Scorpio Saint in the 18th century was known as Kardia. He attends Aquarius Degel in his voyage to Atlantis, and there enters in a battle with Wyvern Radhamanthys. As Lost Canvas is not authored by Masami Kurumada, and only supervised by him, its status as canon is currently unknown. In the sidestory Saint Seiya Next Dimension the Scorpio Saint has yet to make an appearance. If one were to appear, it is not known if he or she (it has never been stated whether or not a Gold Saint could be female) would be traitorous like Cardinale or not. Notes *In his manga, Kurumada gave Milo blonde hair. In the anime adaptation Milo's hair color was modified to blueish purple *As revealed by Masami Kurumada in vol.12 of his manga, Milo became a Gold Saint at an early age. He had already been granted the Gold Saint status and the Scorpio Gold Cloth by the time he was 7 years old. *As stated by Masami Kurumada in interviews, he was going to make Milo Cygnus Hyoga's master. He changed his mind when he realized there could be a relation between the Aquarius and Cygnus constellations, as both Saints had ice-based fighting styles. Kurumada indeed wrote and illustrated a few pages of his manga, in which Hyoga and Milo interacted as master and disciple, but he rewrote and redrew them after defining and establishing Aquarius Camus as Hyoga's master. The non-published pages of the manga with Milo as Hyoga's master can be found in the web and in some special publications regarding Saint Seiya. Category:Saint Seiya characters es:Milo de Escorpio fr:Milo (Saint Seiya) it:Scorpio (I Cavalieri dello zodiaco) pl:Milo (postać) pt:Milo de Escorpião th:สกอร์เปี้ยน มิโร